The present invention relates to a rotation shaft mechanism of a display portion of a portable computer and, more particularly, to a rotation shaft mechanism, whereby a display portion is upheld at the same time when it has been opened up, to avoid that turning of the display portion from contacting and rubbing against a seat portion of the portable computer. Moreover, as the display portion is not opened up, the rotation shaft mechanism helps the portable computer fully closed.
At the present time, most portable computers have a rotatable display portion in design. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer having a rotatable display portion 1 has a rotation shaft 12, which is pivotally connected at a rotatable vertical shaft and serves as a rotatable horizontal shaft. The display portion 1 is opened up through the help of the horizontal shaft, and turned around through the help of the vertical shaft. Besides, a handle 21 is disposed at a base portion 2 of the conventional portable computer for of the portable computer. The display portion 1 also has a display screen 11.
For the conventional computer using the rotation shaft 12, because the stability of the rotation shaft 12 is insufficient, when the display portion 1 is opened up and turned around, the bottom edge of the display portion 1 is supposed to rub against top surface of the base portion 2 at somewhere such as 22, as shown in FIG. 1. This rubbing position 22 will straightly scratch top surface of the base portion 2 and destruct its delicacy, or even get stuck by keys on the base portion 2 when the display portion 1 is turned around, hence resulting in problems like scratches, erroneous key touching, and non-smooth rotation.
As shown in FIG. 2, in order to avoid the problems in FIG. 1, the rotation shaft has been improved to become a lengthened rotation shaft 13 so as to lift the display portion 1 a little bit. The above problems will not occur when the display portion 1 is opened up and turned around. However, the lengthened rotation shaft 13 will cause a gap 23 between the display portion 1 and base portion 2 will have a gap 23 therebetween due to the setting of the lengthened rotation shaft 13, when the display portion 1 is opened up, leading the portable computer to not being closed completely.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a rotation shaft mechanism of display portion of a portable computer to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotation shaft mechanism of a display portion of a portable computer so as to avoid scratches on the surface of the base portion when the display portion is turned around and the existence of a gap between the display portion and the seat portion when the display portion is opened up.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a rotation shaft mechanism of a display portion of a portable computer. The portable computer comprises a display portion, a base portion, and a rotation shaft mechanism disposed therebetween. The rotation shaft mechanism comprises a vertical shaft and two horizontal shafts having eccentric protuberances. The vertical shaft comprises a first component having a pair of symmetric projective ears punching through the horizontal shaft and a cylinder body, a second component slipped onto the cylinder body and having a projective wall corresponding to the eccentric protuberance, and a third component also slipped onto the cylinder body. The first and second components interfere with each other to rotate synchronously. An elastic component is further disposed between the lower portion of the cylinder body and the bottom face of the third component.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.